One Bloody Night Alone
by shadowpixie66
Summary: Not doing summary this time, go inside and find out.


**Hello! This is your wastelander mad genius author shadowpixie66 with the epic Mickey story One Bloody Night alone. I am sorry for not writing my stories sooner, but role playing on a forum is supah dupah fun! Ahem, anyways enjoy.**

Mickey was in The Ice cream shop on Mean street, trading in a rusted gold Pin for a strawberry Ice cream cone, when Paulie mentioned something about a gold pin reward offering.

"A gold pin what now," Mickey asked, obviously curious.

"A gold Pin reward, Oswald said so himself. He's offering one to whoever is brave enough to stay the night alone in Lonesome manor."

Mickey's curiosity instantly changed to suspicion the moment Paulie said Oswald was involved. 'What is that tricky bunny up to now,' Mickey thought. As Paulie started explaining more on what Oswald had said, his memory flipped back to what Oswald had done this past week.

_*Flashback*_

"Oswald! give it back!" Mickey was jumping at Oswald to get his brush back, which Oswald had stolen for the fifth time this week. The Rabbit smiled mischieviously and shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it for a while," Oswald said as he shot it at the paint-proof ground, watching the ground thin away under Mickey's feet and hearing Mickey's shocked squeak as he fell into the porthole. Smirking, Oswald looked down at the exhausted mouse, who was mustering his words and panting like a tired dog.

"Oswald *wheeze* you'll *wheeze* pay *wheeze* for *wheeze* this!" Mickey passed out at that last word. Oswald laughed so hard, he fell on his butt hard, then covered the porthole with paint again.

"Take that, you spotlight stealer." At the last word Oswald walked away with an evil impish grin on his face.

_*end flashback*_

Mickey shuddered at the memory. He was never told how long he had to spend down there, but he knew it wasn't short. Paulie was still rambling on about the gold pin reward and the details of staying at lonesome manor. He finally caught Mickey's attention when he mentioned being isolated with no means of defense.

"What do you mean no means of defense? Along with being isolated?"

Paulie chuckled. "Thats part of the dare. You are isolated in the manor with the ghosts and spirits roaming around. Not to mention with no means of defense it makes it all the more scary, or so Oswald said."

Without another word, Mickey was racing out of the Ice Cream shop and toward the Bog Easy projection screen. Mickey's vision blurred around the edges as he jumped through the movie screen and landed on the haunted boat docks.

Oswald was waiting for him, a mischievous smirk crept across his face as mickey jumped out of the Movie Screen. Mickey saw Oswald, and instantly drew his paintbrush.

"Alright Oswald you got me. what the heck are you talking about with the one night alone in lonesome manor?!" Oswald chuckled and wordlessly held up his creative poster. Mickey snatched it out of the Rabbit's hands and began to read.

**Gold Pin Reward!**

**Stay in Lonesome manor for a one night alone!**

**No ghosts! No defense!**

**See Oswald for more details.****  
**

Mickey laughed in response, looking at Oswald with a weird expression of amusement on his face.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?"

The rabbit shrugged, simply continuing to smile his mischievous smile. Eventually Mickey threw the poster down on the ground, letting the feeling of complement get to him.

"Where do I begin?"

Oswald's mischievous smile disappeared, and was replaced by a frown of disappointment. 'This mouse is even dumber then I thought.'

"Go to the gate that is sealed, there will be gremlin prescott waiting for you, tell him your there for the deadly dare, he'll let you in."

Mickey nodded and started off, before Oswald cleared his throat, and mickey instinctively turned around again.

"One more thing, give Prescott your paintbrush. Otherwise you'd be breaking the deadly dare rules."

Mickey rolled his eyes and ran off again. 'I'm gonna show you,' Mickey thought. 'Then we'll see who's the real champion in Wasteland.'

Oswald watched him disappear from sight, before he heard three mischievous laughs behind him. Oswald turned around to see the three ghosts laughing their butts off.

"He fell for it!"

"Wow what a dumb mouse!"

"He's gonna get it real this time!"

"So where do we begin?"

Oswald coldly smiled, before clearing his throat.

"The moment he walks through the gate, I want you to scare him as much as possible, even if it drives him mad."

"Yes sir!" They then turned invisible and flew off, Oswald laughed a evil laugh.

"That Mouse is in for it big time. Heheheh."

**Uh oh! Mickey fell for it! And Oswald evil? Well he is jealous so it makes sense. Well stay tuned til next time. Mad genius out.**


End file.
